


Very Real Conversations

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: These make more sense as Tumblr posts, as I had them as but they work here too. Completely real conversations between the Robinsons, Don, and Poe.





	Very Real Conversations

Poe Dameron:man I love my boyfriend,Finn

2018 Don West:how did you land him?

Poe:it was a lot of things, but mainly,I gave him my jacket

Don:well Judy already has a lot of jackets

Poe:ok then give her something that means a lot to you

Don:I only have 1 thing

Poe:then give her that

Don:I'm not giving her Debbie!

Poe:..?  
\-----

Judy talking to Penny:I still can't believe Don was such a bad smuggler, he couldn't even sell-

Don overhearing walking in:I thought you loved my snuggles!

Penny:what

Judy:he didn't ...

Don:ya I didn't say..

Penny:I knew it!! *stares at Judy*

Judy:ughhhh fine. Don and I...snuggle sometimes

Penny:*smirks* is the smuggler good at snuggling?

Judy nods and Don hugs her

Don:the smuggler is VERY good at snuggling

\--


End file.
